Change Disaster
by TeQueiro
Summary: Arthur harus menelan ludah, Alfred tanpa alasan yang jelas datang malam-malam ke rumahnya dalam keadaan, well, tubuh langsing, rambut lebih panjang, dan dada besar. Amerika versi perempuan ternyata secantik ini. EnglandxFem!America


"Arthur," rengek Alfred yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Arthur dengan piyama kedodoran.

"Bloody hell, _who are you_!"

"Aku Alfred," ya, tubuh langsing, rambut bergelombang sebahu dan _well_, dada ukuran 36B.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**England x Fem!America**

**Warning : maybe OOC, bagi para USUK jangan marahi saya, I think this is UKUS, yeaaahh**

**Happy Reading, minna!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alfred kini bersama Arthur di kamarnya. Arthur duduk menghadap Alfred dan menatapnya dengan serius. Arthur kembali menelusuri tubuh Alfred dari atas hingga bawah, memang benar Alfred telah berubah menjadi Amerika versi perempuan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi, Alfred?" tanya Arthur.

"_I don't know_, saat aku terbangun, aku sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini," balas Alfred lesu.

Arthur mengamati sekali lagi wajah Alfred yang menurutnya terbilang sangat_ cute_.

"Heh git, ternyata kau cantik juga kalau jadi perempuan," goda Arthur sambil melemparkan pandangan seduktif ke arah Alfred.

"Tentu saja, aku ini kan Hero, ahahahahahaha," balas Alfred bangga.

Arthur hanya _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah Alfred, ternyata Alfred versi pria dengan Alfred versi wanita sama saja, sama-sama bodoh. Arthur terlihat berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar sementara Alfred yang jelas-jelas terkena masalah malah terlihat santai dan cuek. Karena mengantuk, Alfred langsung tidur di sebelah Arthur yang rupanya membuat sang Britania terkejut.

"Arthur, aku tidur di sini, ya!" ujar Alfred ceria.

"_No way_! Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja!" teriak Arthur marah lengkap dengan wajah merah sempurna.

"Tapi kan ini sudah larut malam, aku takut kalau ada hantu di jalan,"

Arthur mendesah putus asa, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Alfred.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus tidur di kamar yang lain, jangan tidur di kamarku, oke?"

Alfred menatap horror Arthur, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan.

"Tapi kan rumahmu besar, pasti banyak hantunya, lagian kenapa sih, aku kan dulu waktu kecil sering tidur bersamamu, dan apa kau juga tidak ingat? dulu saat _World War_ kita tidur berlima di tenda yang sama, aku, kau, Francis, Ivan dan Yao, ayolah Arthur!"

"Ta-tapi, kita tidak boleh tidur satu ranjang karena sekarang kau ini perempuan," balas Arthur gugup.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena dikhawatirkan akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, git!" balas Arthur frustasi.

"Tapi aku takut!" ujar Alfred yang langsung memeluk lengan Arthur tiba-tiba.

Arthur yang tanpa sengaja merasakan ada 'benda empuk' di lengannya langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Alfred. Wajahnya langsung merah padam sekaligus terlihat marah.

"Eh?"

Alfred terkejut ketika Arthur menarik tangannya, membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Kau butuh baju perempuan, Alfred F. Jones!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Arthur terlihat sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi lemari yang mungkin saja masih tertinggal pakaian Ratu Elizabeth di dalamnya. Ternyata usaha Arthur tidak sia-sia, dia menemukan sepasang pakaian dalam dan sebuah gaun. Arthur menyerahkan pakaian itu kepada Alfred.

"Pakai ini, git!"

Alfred mengamati dengan seksama pakaian pemberian Arthur. Ada satu benda yang menarik perhatian Alfred, ya, sebuah bra.

"Hoi Arthur, benda ini bagaimana cara memakainya?" ujar Alfred polos.

"Sudah pakai saja!"

Alfred menurut, takut memancing emosi Arthur lagi. Arthur membelakangi Alfred, menunggu si 'gadis baru' itu selesai berpakaian.

"Arthur, aku tidak bisa memakai benda ini," ucap Alfred yang susah payah mencoba mengaitkan kawat bra.

_For A God Sake_, Arthur harus memaksa dirinya untuk membantu Alfred. Jantung Arthur berdegup kencang ketika dia melihat punggung Alfred yang putih, pinggulnya yang ramping dan oh, jangan melihat pantatnya yang _sexy_ itu, mengalahkan tubuh-tubuh molek yang sering dilihatnya di video porno bersama Francis. Tubuh Alfred terlihat menarik dan 'mengundang' di matanya, ada suatu gejolak tidak wajar dalam diri Arthur. Perlahan, pria itu berjalan mendekati Alfred yang masih sibuk memakai bra. Alfred terkejut ketika mendapati sepasang tangan melingkari perutnya, Alfred juga dapat merasakan nafas Arthur di sekitar leher jenjangnya, tak lama kemudian, sesuatu yang basah menyapu dengan liar di sekitar telinga Alfred.

"A-Arthur, apa yang sedang kau lakukan kepadaku?" tanya Alfred sedikit takut.

"Di-diamlah Alfred, Bajak laut yang kesepian ini sudah lama tidak…"

"Arthur!" sekuat tenaga Alfred mencoba melepaskan diri dari Arthur, wajahnya terlihat kesal.

Arthur tertegun dan mulai mengumpulkan kembali akal sehatnya. Si pria beralis tebal merasa sedikit bersalah akan perbuatan yang baru saja dilakukannya. Hampir saja…

"Aku memintamu untuk menolongku, bukan memelukku, kau membuatku takut, Arthur!" ujar Alfred sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, membuat wajah yang _cute_ itu semakin _cute_.

Alfred membalikkan badannya, memberikan ruang kepada Arthur untuk membantunya memakai bra.

"Maafkan aku!" ujar Arthur sambil mengaitkan kawat bra tersebut dengan lembut.

Alfred bercermin bangga sambil memasang pose-pose aneh di depan cermin. Alfred berpikir tidak ada salahnya menjadi perempuan, dirinya tampak seperti Putri Cinderella yang _awesome _dengan gaun seperti itu. Arthur kembali _sweatdrop_ untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, Alfred, jangan bertingkah aneh!" sahut Arthur yang mencoba menghentikan Alfred yang sibuk berpose di depan cermin.

"Oke,"

"Kau tidur di kamar ini saja, _good Night-_"

Alfred langsung menahan tangan Arthur, tidak ingin pria beralis tebal itu meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Aku tidur di kamarmu saja, oke, tempat ini menyeramkan, hiiii…" ujar Alfred sambil memeluk lengan Arthur untuk kedua kalinya.

Arthur mendesah lagi, Alfred tetaplah Alfred, si bocah keras kepala yang takut hantu. Keduanya berjalan menuju kamar Arthur. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Arthur malah menawari Alfred untuk tidur di sampingnya.

"Kau boleh tidur di sampingku, Alfred," ujar Arthur lembut.

"Benarkah?" mata Alfred langsung berbinar-binar mendengar ajakan itu, kini tidak akan ada hantu yang berani mengganggunya, pikir Alfred.

"Terima kasih," ujar Alfred senang.

Arthur menatap mata biru sapphire Alfred dan mengusap lembut rambut Alfred yang sedikit lebih panjang itu. Dipegangnya dagu gadis itu, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Arthur, mencoba mengagumi 'keindahan dunia' di depannya.

"Alfred?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak takut tidur satu ranjang denganku?" tanya Arthur.

"Tidak, apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu di antara kita, kau tahu kan, aku ini pria dewasa dan kau adalah wanita yang cantik, Alfred, dan sekarang kita tidur satu ranjang, ini sangat beresiko, kan? aaarrrggghhh, kau tahu maksudku kan?" ujar Arthur frustasi.

"Tidak," balas Alfred polos.

Arthur menepuk jidatnya dengan keras.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu di antara kita malam ini, jangan pernah menyalahkan aku, oke?" ujar Arthur sambil memegangi kedua sisi pipi Alfred dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Oke, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti," balas Alfred sambil mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur, git, sudah larut malam," ujar Arthur sedikit geram akan kebodohan Alfred.

Akhirnya, Alfred dan Arthur tidur dengan posisi saling membelakangi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pagi hari di kota London, matahari mulai menyembul dari ufuk timur. Alfred mencoba meregangkan tubuhnya. Si gadis berambut _dirty blonde_ itu _shock_ ketika mendapati tubuhnya tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun, badannya juga terasa pegal-pegal dan sakit semua terutama di bagian… (_I know you know it #slap_) Alfred menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Di sana, dia bertemu Arthur yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela sambil membaca koran.

"Arthur?"

"Selamat pagi, Alfred," sapa Arthur ramah.

"Arthur, kok aku bisa telanjang ya waktu bangun tidur tadi, padahal seingatku tadi malam pakaianku masih lengkap, kok bisa ya?" tanya Alfred panik.

Arthur meneguk secangkir teh di depannya lalu kembali menatap Alfred.

"Mana aku tahu, Alfred, jangan-jangan hantu rumah ini yang menelanjangimu, kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau rumahku banyak hantunya? mereka pasti marah padamu," jawab Arthur berdusta.

"Hiiiiiii… tapi, tapi, kok sepertinya tadi malam ada orang yang membiusku ya?" ujar Alfred bingung.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja, git,"

"Oh, begitu ya…" Alfred mulai memakan hamburgernya dengan antusias.

Arthur kembali membaca koran sambil sesekali menyeringai menatap Alfred yang sibuk memakan hamburgernya.

'**Akulah hantunya, Alfred'** batin Arthur dalam hati.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Huhuuu… saya tahu ini cukup failed #pundung **_**But So Far **_**Thankyou for reading minna-san! #jingkrakjingkrak… Kalau berkenan boleh kasih saya review #uhuyyy… Once again, thankyou for reading, minna! See you next time!**


End file.
